


New Bright Shining Light!

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: The First Star needs new Star Guardians and deep in Valoran City it finds an incandescent soul.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Skintober2020





	New Bright Shining Light!

Nunu was spending the afternoon after school the same way he had everyday, by exploring the forest on the edge of town. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch, rolled around in the mud, and even tossed rocks into the nearby stream. Even though he had been down these paths a million times everyday was a new adventure! Nunu had won the ultimate robot battles, he conquered countless battles with his trusty flute mace, he had even helped Santa Braum deliver his presents! Today however, today Nunu was going on an adventure like no other.

Nunu had been splashing around in the shallows of the stream roaring and stomping as he imagined a large Sasquatch bounding throughout the forest when he spied a glint in the water.  
"Huh? What's that?" Nunu wondered aloud, his curiosity getting the better of him as he waded deeper into the water.

Sitting at the bottom of the stream was a small white crystal shaped like a three-pointed star shimmered in the water. Nunu picked up his new treasure and examined it as he held it up in the air. The crystal started to glow and light began to spill forth bathing Nunu in a gentle hum. Just as quick as it happened the light disappeared and the humming stopped. However, when Nunu caught his reflection in the he gasped in shock as he noticed his entire outfit had changed.

"Woah!" Nunu exclaimed as he pulled on his new clothing and twisted back and forth trying to take in every inch of his new look. "It's so comfy! They're like the bestest pajamas ever!".  
Nunu played with his new bright white outfit, he squished his big puffy cuffs, pulled on his dangly coat tails, and tugged on the ice blue bow on his chest. He laughed and danced in the stream as he made his way back to the bank, careful not to get his new outfit dirty.

When he made it back to dry land Nunu found a quiet place under the shade of a large tree to look over his new-found treasure. He held the crystal up to his ear to try to hear the humming again. He held to up to his eye trying to see through it. He tossed it in the air and caught it over and over. So engrossed with his sparkly toy he didn't notice as the ground began to shake and the bushes started to tremble. By the time he realized the once quiet forest was filled with loud roars and heavy stomping headed straight for the boy. Nunu jumped up panicking as the sounds grew louder and louder. The boy dropped to the ground covering his head as a deafening thud sounds from in front of him followed by absolute silence. Nunu lay there for minutes worried and waiting until finally peeking through his fingers. The sight awaiting him was a giant, fluffy, wide smiling upside down monster!  
"Who are you?" Nunu stuttered as he carefully watched the beast. "Moooughah" The creature replied

Nunu jumped back on to his feet and took a few steps back watching the creature laying on it's back staring back at the boy  
"What are you doing here!" Nunu questioned but the creature simply continued to smile at the boy and let out another hearty roar. "Do you want a friend?" Nunu asked as he tiptoed towards the creature. Its face lit up as it rolled itself onto its stomach and climbed up to its feet letting out the happiest roars it could and danced around the boy. In one quick motion, it scooped up Nunu and hugged him as tightly as it could.  
"You're so soft!" Nunu cheered out as he hugged the creature back. "I know! I'll call you Willump!" The boy laughed as Wilump tossed Nunu into the air and caught him, placing Nunu on his back before charging off into the forest with his brand new friend. "Let's go Willump!" Nunu cheered "Let's go on an adventure!"

"Are you sure this is okay Janna?"

"It's not up to us to decided, we simply do what The First Star tells us to."

"I know that, it just doesn't feel right. He's still a kid"

"I know Lux but that just means we have to try even harder to make sure he feels welcome with us."

"Alright, I can do this. Let's go."


End file.
